


【老闆里蘇】帝王

by hooowho



Category: Diavolo/Risotto Nero - Fandom
Genre: Diavolo/Risotto Nero - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooowho/pseuds/hooowho
Summary: rape/bloody
Kudos: 4





	【老闆里蘇】帝王

多比歐的過往被曝光了，功虧暗殺小隊裡一些有勇無謀的走狗，那些里蘇特沒有教好的狗。不過仁慈的老闆不會追究那些小成員，甚至不會去特別記住誰的名字，除了每個組織的管理者。

直到里蘇特咽喉突然吸緊了一下，傳來短促的噎嘔聲，老闆才提醒里蘇特上來吸口氣。他提起里蘇特的下巴端摩，被操得迷離仍不忘扭開頭的模樣熟悉極了，他不會經常吻他，里蘇特只是因為自尊這點小事才迴避，更多時候接吻只是想間接撕爛他的唇辮罷了。

畢竟主人沒辦法跟他的寵物產生愛情。

里蘇特一開始只是多比歐在破屋子撿來的瘦弱小孩，一點也不像他那個族群和年紀該有氣色︎。 ︎慈悲的老闆讓誰都可以擁有叛變的想法，除了里蘇特，他的第一條忠犬。

“我要操你。”

里蘇特不坑一聲，把尊嚴藏得嚴實。卻褪去黑色長袍讓人一覽無遺，整片背部淺淺的紀錄下了他老闆的惡行，不論是做愛還是單純折磨，每次里蘇特回到暗殺小組營地一定會留下不少戰績。

老闆跟每個成員接觸不深，除了里蘇特和多比歐。想起來多比歐把里蘇特從廢墟裡撿回來的時候，多比歐還很青澀，涉世未深。

誰知道自己養大的不是完全服從主子的乖狗狗，而是養出了個下賤雙面的婊子，如果平時他的嘴能像他做愛的時候閉得一樣緊那能有多好。在他眼裡里蘇特只要做好屬於自己的份。他對著里蘇特幾乎从未被曝曬過的肌膚揉捏，惹得他發顫，里蘇特被老闆調教得很敏感，全身上下都是，他一度以為這麼多年教會里蘇特的只有怎麼當婊子。時不時拍打他的臀縫，覺得膩了才終於叫他自己去把塞在屁股裡的東西拿出去。

一灘黏水和持續震動的假陽具被推了出來，有時候老闆會壓著肚皮幫他，但現在他叫他自己來。啵的一聲那些小道具終於撤下，地上灑了一灘黏液，辦公桌上又射了一灘，公文一小角被濺到了幾滴，不影響閱讀，幸好沒有傷及任何重要文件，多比歐總是會幫他的桌面整理得乾乾淨淨，“還要教你哪時候射嗎，嗯？”老闆對這點不是很滿意。濕滑的體液充足到可以攀著大腿弄髒地毯，熟練的拉開褲襠，半硬的老二在外面蹭抹兩下就往前挺胯操了進去，里蘇特猛然的哼了聲又馬上咽回去，迪亞波羅在他耳邊的呢喃像惡魔低語，他說他可以發出聲音，隨時可以叫得比街邊妓女還浪。

里蘇特的無處安放的手腕被迪亞波羅拉住伸直，狠的時候就兩邊一起，這樣可以頂得他親愛的小狼狗哀嚎，有時候可以逼出幾滴淚，他聽過里蘇特被操透的聲音，很虛弱，甚至會因為替身能力的反作用咳血出來，像是快死了一樣，偏偏迪亞波羅就喜歡那樣玩。抽掉他的自尊，也抽掉他的一切，里蘇特只要明白自己是老闆其中一顆重要的棋子就好。

最厲害的一定是他的屁股，迪亞波羅也說過，如果不想幹可以去站街，這貨起碼能領現在薪水的兩倍。翻過來看他的婊子臉上全身紅暈，偶爾被操得渾身發抖，張大口喘氣以免缺氧，眼神飄移到別處，始終不想見他的客戶。“真傷人阿里蘇特，我又忘了付錢嗎？”說著又把一疊紙鈔拍在起伏不定的胸肌上，有些被熱汗黏住，又有些飄到地上去。

里蘇特碎唸著些什麼，從桌子上就插著他老闆的東西艱難的想往地上移動，迪亞波羅以為他要換姿勢就順著意掐住脖子往地上推，里蘇特跌在地後喬個方便的角度繼續操，前面的人也咬緊牙關任由他，迪亞波羅伸長脖子看，伏趴著的里蘇特在撿錢。暗殺小組已經落魄成這樣了？迪亞波羅問，里蘇特面紅耳熱的吞吐著氣，他說他老闆是沒人愛的孤兒，碎沫不如。

充斥著血沫和穢液的氣味，拷打操勞對里蘇特來說已經是常規之事了，後穴不用想當然被摧殘得紫紅，各式各樣的傷點綴每一寸肉，體無完膚，像被丟到野獸池一樣慘烈。

迪亞波羅沒有動怒，他早已過了容易情緒用事的年紀，更多時候他想用打斷手腳的方式把里蘇特留在身邊。

他把里蘇特的手拉到肩上讓他躺著，里蘇特可憐得像個飽受摧殘的門徒一樣。而我迪亞波羅，是他的帝王。


End file.
